


Obi-Wan's Very Good Day

by padmepetrichor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dominant Padmé Amidala, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Gangbang, Leashes, M/M, Marathon Sex, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Obi-Wan is everyone's personal toy, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Strap-Ons, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Obi-Wan's day takes an unprecedented turn—one that everyone is sure to remember.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Everybody, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Obi-Wan's Very Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughmagic/gifts).



> A treat fill for roughmagic for a friends fic exchange! They wanted to see Obi-Wan get filled up by everyone and everything so I tried to oblige as much as possible :) The S'kytri race is somehow back but *handwaves* it's just for the sake of the porn, so don't think too hard about it. As always, mind the tags and if you don't like what's there, don't read. Note that Ahsoka is in this fic and this takes place sometime during The Clone Wars so if that's not your jam, turn away!
> 
> Otherwise, it was such a fun ride to write this and I hope you all enjoy Obi-Wan being everyone's personal toy!

Obi-Wan was certainly having a hell of a day.

Anakin could never have expected that the experiment himself, Padme and Obi-Wan had been planning for the last few weeks was going to go like...this. 

They’d planned to give Obi-Wan a normal dosage of the plant pollen with his breakfast so that his pheromones would drive Anakin even further over the edge than usual. The idea was that they’d be able to work Anakin into his most submissive form if Obi-Wan’s scent drew him in like an insatiable hunger. Padme would be responsible for restraining Anakin in every way possible while Obi-Wan taunted him and it would result in, well...something climactic.

There must have been a mix up in the pollen Anakin had bought.  _ Figures _ , he thought, buying from Plasma Fountain was guaranteed some type of side effect. 

Meaning that, yes, after the hour it took for the pollen to settle in Obi-Wan’s system, Anakin was wildly attracted to the scent and wanted to strike down anyone who stood in the way of getting his fill, but it had also done something quite remarkable. It put Obi-Wan on his knees, begging to be filled by anyone and anything he could get his hands on.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to notice that between the three of them, he wasn’t the only one who wanted their fill of his Master. He shared a look with Padme, whose eyes lit up like she’d just won a Senate debate. 

Obi-Wan, begging for Anakin to fill him up instead of the other way around, submitting to Anakin and Padme, and the heightened intensity of just how badly the both of them  _ wanted _ Obi-Wan, had led to their current position.

Obi-Wan, on his knees, Anakin’s cock in his mouth while Padme fucks him steadily from behind, rubbing his ass and pulling tightly on the leash that links to the collar (Anakin’s collar) now neatly fitted on Obi-Wan’s neck.

“You feel so good, Master, you ready to take it down?” Anakin breathes, jutting his hips forward, wildly, into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan can’t respond, only moaning loudly onto Anakin’s cock as Anakin feels pressure mounting in his balls.

“You’re being so good for us,” Padme praises, pulling the cock strapped on to her all the way out of Obi-Wan’s ass before pushing back in. Obi-Wan moans again, his voice echoing around the sparse room they’d posted up in on the ship. “So irresistible, we’re going to have to keep you here all day.”

“I’m close,” Anakin groans, looking down at his Master and then back up at Padme on the other end.

“Give him your reward, Ani, he’s being such a good toy for us,” Padme commands, and Anakin lets his body take over, grabbing fistfuls of Obi-Wan’s hair to hold his head in place as he empties himself inside the older man’s mouth. Anakin looks down at Obi-Wan and slowly pulls his cock out, still half-hard, but in awe of the sight of his usually dominant Master in this position. He’s simply irresistible. 

Anakin puts his hand to Obi-Wan’s chin.

“Swallow it all down for me, will you, Master?” 

Obi-Wan flutters his eyelids closed and Anakin watches as he swallows it all.

“Good boy,” Padme praises from behind. “Ani, how close am I to making our Obi-Wan come?” 

Anakin kneels down so he is level with Obi-Wan and dips his head slightly to look at his cock—it’s red and swollen and just  _ dripping _ with precum.

“Oh, I think you’re very close,” Anakin says, and turns his gaze back to Obi-Wan. “Master, would you like Padme to make you come?”

Obi-Wan omits a high-pitched whine—something Anakin has never heard him do—and nods. “Please, gods, please.”

“Let it all out for me, will you, Obi-Wan?” Padme asks, and picks up the pace, fucking him fast and hard. It only takes a few minutes before Obi-Wan is crying out. Anakin watches as the cum spurts forth from his cock, coating the cold spaceship floor he’s kneeling on.

Padme holds herself inside him for a moment before pulling out, resulting in a cry from Obi-Wan. Padme looks at Anakin and then walks to face Obi-Wan.

“You’re not done being filled, are you?” Padme asks. Obi-Wan, breathing heavily, is unable to answer, but she looks at Anakin again with a glint in her eyes.

“Shall we take him for a walk, my love?” 

Anakin smiles. “He’s already leashed, I don’t see why not.”

* * *

They hadn’t walked Obi-Wan through most of the main chamber yet before the fun began. 

It was Ahsoka and Rex that they happened upon first, bumping into the two in the middle of what looked to be a somewhat heated discussion. Before the shock could set in of seeing Obi-Wan, out in the middle of their ship, naked, collared and leashed with Padme and Anakin walking him, the exact pheromones that Padme and Anakin had been unable to resist Obi-Wan made their way through Rex and Ahsoka’s nostrils and spread through their lungs.

“You really shouldn’t be—uh—walking him out here like that,” Rex says, gulping as he looks back and forth between his General and Ahsoka. He’s out of uniform, it’s his day off, and Anakin is quick to notice the rising bulge in his pants. 

“Why not?” Anakin asks, folding his arms across his chest. “Seems like you’re enjoying the view.”

Rex turns, walking to look at Obi-Wan’s ass, still pointed in the air as he stays on all fours. He lets out a whistle.

“Damn, he’s all slicked up back here.”

It’s not long before Rex’s fingers have slid inside of Obi-Wan, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him as Rex slides his fingers in and out with one hand and tries to pull down his pants with the other.

“Just looking too good, General, and you smell—can’t resist it, really,” Rex breathes as he palms his cock, warming himself up.

“Can’t watch you have all the fun here, Rex,” Ahsoka jests, running her fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. She looks up at Anakin. “Can I have him, Master?”

“Have at him, Snips—he was too good not to share,” Anakin nods, looking at Padme, who gives a nod of approval. 

“Master, get on your back,” Ahsoka says, looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan whines again as Rex continues to finger him and leans back into his fingers, sitting and then rolling over to lie on the floor of the chamber, Padme still holding his leash from above.

“You look so good like this,” Ahsoka breathes, unbuttoning her pants and quickly tossing them aside. She takes two of her fingers and pushes them past Obi-Wan’s lips, letting him suck on them like they’re a mini cock he’s desperate to swallow.

As Obi-Wan sucks Ahsoka’s fingers, Rex pulls his own out of him, positioning his cock at Obi-Wan’s hole. “Dreamt about this for years, General,” Rex moans as he thrusts into Obi-Wan in one go, pausing for a moment to feel Obi-Wan clench around him. 

Ahsoka pulls her fingers from Obi-Wan’s mouth and watches as Rex fucks him, licking her lips. 

“Let’s keep your mouth busy, huh, Master?” Ahsoka asks, resulting in a fervent nod and a moan from Obi-Wan. She moves to sit directly on his face, thighs positioned on either side of his head as she lowers her wet folds into his mouth. Obi-Wan begins to eagerly drink in her juices, licking and exploring every inch of her cunt like she’s a new strategy he’s desperate to learn.

Watching Rex and Ahsoka enjoy his Master is too much for Anakin. Obi-Wan smells even better when he’s being serviced and Anakin hasn’t lost his hard on since he came less than 20 minutes ago. He leaves Padme, who is eyeing Ahsoka like a hungry wolf, and makes his way over to where Rex is sliding in and out of Obi-Wan’s slick hole.

“You look too good like this Master, I can’t resist,” Anakin mutters, placing a hand on Rex’s shoulder. Rex looks up and him and grins. 

“Want to join?” Rex asks. Anakin smirks and nods. With a bit of maneuvering and Ahsoka’s help, they reposition so Rex lays on the floor and fucks into Obi-Wan, while Anakin, in front of Obi-Wan, adds his cock into Obi-Wan’s hole without any resistance from his Master. Ahsoka has moved herself to squat onto Obi-Wan’s face and somehow, the three are able to enjoy every inch of Obi-Wan. 

The slapping of skin on skin contact, the moans coming from all four of them and the smell of Obi-Wan’s pheromones are too much to be contained to the main room. It’s not long before clones and ship workers start trickling in, eager to see what all the fuss is about.

Just as Anakin and Padme predicted, they weren’t the only ones struck by Obi-Wan’s smell. It’s not long before the group of clones standing around Obi-Wan expands and begin to take turns on him, spilling load after load inside of him. Padme is pleasantly surprised when she sees a lone S’kytri join the group, taking over and presenting a long, thick green cock that drives deep inside of Obi-Wan as he cries out, cumming on his already-stained stomach once again. 

Padme’s taken the leash off by now, to give Obi-Wan some more flexibility and freedom to move as the group has become bigger and she and Anakin watch in fascination as the S’kytri picks up the pace.

“I’m close,” the S’kytri notes, wings expanding as she screws her eyes tight in bliss. “Gonna have to pull out.”

Padme raises an eyebrow and then realizes what the S’kytri means.

“Oh no,” she says, almost purring. “I think our Obi-Wan would look lovely with some eggs inside of him.”

“Ah!” Obi-Wan cries as the S’kytri’s cock hits him deep, almost probing his intestines. 

“You sure about it?” The S’kytri asks Padme, ignoring Obi-Wan’s cries of pleasure. 

“Without a doubt.” Padme says, watching in delight as the S’kytri begins to release inside of Obi-Wan. He’s being milked for all he’s worth, shaking and trembling as he takes all she has to offer. Padme and Anakin watch in awe, starstruck by how Obi-Wan looks, splayed out and stomach protruding slightly. The S’kytri slowly pulls herself out, petting Obi-Wan’s distended belly and licking her lips.

Obi-Wan is a mess, covered in cum and looking like he’s going to faint at any moment. Anakin kneels at his head, cupping a hand to his face.

“Master, how are you feeling?” Anakin asks.

“Too...too much,” Obi-Wan stutters, eyes fluttering closed. Anakin would be surprised if the man wasn’t exhausted—at this point he’d taken more cocks than Anakin could keep track of. But based on what the man had told him at Plasma Fountain, they had a few hours left until the pollen wore off. 

“You have enough for one more surprise, don’t you Obi-Wan?” Padme asks. Obi-Wan mutters something and Anakin moves his hand down to Obi-Wan’s cock again, gently stroking it and bringing him to hardness once again.

“Your body sure says you have enough in you, Master,” Anakin notes. Padme chuckles and nods to a guard standing nearby. The guard gives a nod in response and within minutes is back, toting a muzzled Anooba on a leash. The guard hands the leash to Padme, who murmurs a quick thank you before walking the creature toward Obi-Wan, who has regained a bit of consciousness. The dog has already begun pulling at the leash, desperate to dive headfirst into Obi-Wan’s scent. 

“See just how delicious you are, Obi-Wan?” Padme asks. Anakin’s eyes widen at the sight of the Anooba, already imagining how beautiful his Master will look being mounted. The creature is making a mixture of growling and whining noises, and from where he sits next to Obi-Wan, he can see the red tip of the creature’s gargantuan cock standing hard at attention. 

“Now you be a good boy and let  _ everyone _ relish in your presence,” Padme says, guiding the dog toward Obi-Wan’s gaping hole, the dried cum mixing with his slick. “You see, you’re already leaking at the sight of your new companion.”

Obi-Wan, still hazy but more awake than before, whines at the sight of the animal and it’s impressively large cock. His body releases a rush of slick, heart beating fast in anticipation of his coupling with the animal. 

There is a  _ click _ of the leash being removed from the Anooba and Padme takes a small step back, releasing the animal onto Obi-Wan.

The Anooba wastes no time in mounting Obi-Wan and frantically shoving its girthy member inside of him. The room stills for a moment as Obi-Wan lets out the loudest cry of the day—in both immense pain from the way that the animal stretches his hole and in the height of pleasure.

“Tell us how much you like it, Master,” Anakin says, watching in awe as the Anooba ruts in and out of him.

“I can’t—it’s too much—” Obi-Wan proclaims, looking like a helpless ragdoll the way the animal thrusts in and out of him, shaking him around. 

“You’re doing so well though, Master,” Anakin says. Everyone in the room, the clones, Rex, Ahsoka, the S’kytri, Anakin and Padme, watch with bated breath as Obi-Wan is tossed back and forth on the Anooba’s cock like a tiny plaything. 

“It’s going to split me,” Obi-Wan cries, shaking as he comes—again—from the intensity of the animal’s cock. He’ll need quite the bath when all is said and done.

“Take the knot,” Padme commands. “It’s close, I can tell.”

“Please, it won’t fit—” Obi-Wan pleads.

“But it feels so good, doesn’t it, Master?” Anakin asks.

“Too good, but—I can’t, it won’t work, please” Obi-Wan begs.

The Anooba pants through the muzzle and it’s movements become frantic as it gets close to the edge. Obi-Wan’s screams of pleasure and pain are immeasurable as the animal’s knot swells within him and coats Obi-Wan’s insides with its cum. It’s all Obi-Wan needs to pass out, fucked senseless into oblivion.

The crowd is breathless, watching as the Anooba lays on top of Obi-Wan, clearly exhausted. Padme’s eyes are like saucers, wide with glee at the result of their experiment. Anakin couldn’t have expected the way the tides would turn.

Looking at Obi-Wan, knocked out and coated in cum, the Anooba’s knot still locked inside of him, Anakin feels a sense of pride. His Master deserved a day of worship and he was happy to give it. No matter how the circumstances may have changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading if you made it till the end <33


End file.
